


Don't leave me

by Downunderroute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellamy looses his shit, Character Death, City of Light (The 100), Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Hurt Bellamy, Not Really Character Death, Protective Bellamy, Sad Bellamy, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downunderroute/pseuds/Downunderroute
Summary: Season 3 Finale, In the throne room, Alie is defeated, Clarke dies, Bellamy looses it, Clarke comes back





	1. Chapter 1

Alie is defeated.

Everyone in Polis begins to feel again as the rush of their memories and pain flood their minds, and they’re able to process what has happened.

Kane releases Bellamy's neck.

Pike stops his assault on Jaha.

Jackson falls to his knees in front of Abby as she lowers her gun. 

Jaha feels the pain of the bullet wound in his shoulder as Pike looks on. 

Everyone is crying.

Bellamy sits up and coughs trying to recover from Kane strangling him. 

 Kane is kneeling on the floor crying.

Abby runs over to Kane, kneels down with him, and holds him close. 

"Its okay, it's okay." She assures him.

He is horrified and overwhelmed.

****

Bellamy catches his breath and calls out to his partner, "Clarke?"

He gets no response so he crawls over to her.

She is slumped over in the throne chair.

He kneels up, "Clarke you did it." And reaches out to touch her face. She does not move.

"Clarke? Clarke?" He shakes her shoulder, but she is motionless.

"Murphy! Get that thing out of her head now!" He commands.

Murphy is still pumping Ontari's heart with his bare hands. “About time!” he exclaims.

“Murphy help me!” Bellamy begs.

Murphy stops pumping Ontario heart and rushes over to Clarke.

He whispers the words to release the flame.

It oozes out of her neck, and he plucks it the rest of the way out.

He puts it in the box, and closes it.

He wipes his hands on his pants as they are covered in black blood. 

"John?" Emori is crying and John runs to her, enveloping her in his arms.

“I am so sorry.” She cries.

“It's okay, it's okay.” he assures her.

****

Bellamy is shaking Clarke shoulders.

“Clarke? Clarke? Wake up!” He exclaims.

 She is lifeless on the throne.

He searches for a pulse on her neck. 

“No, No! No! Abby get over here now!” he shouts.

He is shaking now, he pulls her into his arms off of the throne and onto the floor.

Abby and Jackson run over in what seems like slow motion.

Bellamy is kneeling by her head.

Abby performs CPR as Jackson looks for a pulse.

Bellamy is hovering over her head so close he brushes the hair out of her face.

“Come back to me, Clarke.”

“Clarke, open your eyes.”

"Clark stay with me."

“Don't leave me, not again princess!” 

He pleads and begs.

The room slows down and goes white before him.

He barely hears Abby speak. “She's gone.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Abby falls back onto the steps of the throne in shock, she curls onto her side as her face turns in, and she cries. “She's gone, she's gone... My daughter!”

Kane rushes to Abby's side, and sweeps her into his arms. She sobs.

[][][][][]

Bellamy's whole body begins to shake.

Tears are streaming down his face as the look of disbelief waves over his face.

The slow realisation that she is gone hits him like a freight train. 

He screams, “Clarke! Clarke! No! No!”

“No! NOOOO!!!!!”

His screams continue only stopping when he breathes in ragged trying to catch a breath.

Marcus grasps Bellamy's shoulder and goes to pry his fingers from her hair. 

“No, don't touch her!” Bellamy screams and recoil from Kane.

He sobs while pulling her lifeless body further onto his lap.

He holds her still body tight to his chest, his tears wetting her hair and face.

He whispers, "My responsibility, my responsibility." 

The room has stilled and is silent, all eyes on him, the only sound is of his heartbreaking sobs.

His screams and cries echo throughout the tower. 

Murphy walks over and puts a hand on Bellamy's arm.

“I am so sorry man.” Murphy whispers.

“We have to go.” Marcus tries again. “I'll carry her."

Jackson and Abby start to touch Clark's body to lift her up.

Bellamy screams again, “No! Nobody touches her!” 

"It's okay, It's okay." Abby attempts to reassure him.

They try to console him, as Marcus goes to again try to pick up Clarke.

“NO!” He screams.

He pulls out his pistol from under his shirt and points his gun at Kane, Abby, Jackson, everyone.

“BACK THE FUCK OFF!” He shouts while pointing his gun at the crowd.

They all back off with their hands up in a surrendered gesture. 

He pulls her body back into his lap, and buries his head in her shoulder and hair. 

“No one touches her.” He cries.

“She's mine.” He whispers.

His sobs increase.

His shrill high pitched screams break the hearts of everyone in the throne room. 

His screams quiet as he sobs, as time passes.

“Bellamy,” Murphy kneels next to him.

Bellamy looks up and wipes his tear streamed face with the back of his hand that is still holding the gun. 

“No one touches her.” Bellamy whispers as he aimlessly waves the gun towards the crowd.

“No one will touch her, just give me the gun man.” Murphy says. 

“I can't...I won't let her go John.” He sobs more as he holds her. “I can't do it. Not now, not after everything.” Bellamy cries. "She's mine. I can't let her go."

“I know, I know man. She was always yours, right from the start." Murphy squeezes Bellamy's shoulder and gently pries the gun from his hand. 

John passes it off to Marcus.

He just kneels there holding his friends shoulder while Bellamy sobs. 

Bellamy is rocking back and forth now with Clarke in his arms. 

His eyes are closed and tears are streaming down his blood stained face.

One hand is in her hair cradling her head, the other hand is wrapped around her back holding her close to him.

He just whispers over and over, "Don't leave me, Don't leave me, Don't leave me. Please. Please. Please!"

 Abby grasp John's arm, he looks up at her. 

"John, we need to go. We are not safe here. Please help him." Abby begs. John nods.

"Bellamy, come on, pick her up, we need to get out of here." Murphy tells him.

Abby comes over to help.

"Let's take her home. Let me help you with..." Abby begins to tell him

"NO! You don't get to touch her!" He shouts at her.

He scrambles to his knees and backs up against the stairs clutching Clarke's lifeless body.

He squeezes her hard as he throws himself and her against the wall, as if willing his life force into her. "I love you princess" he whispers in her hair.

Suddenly she gasps for a breath, coughs and opens her eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Bellamy?" She coughs and struggles to sit up. 

"Clarke. I'm here princess." He hugs her firmly. "I am here. I got you. I got you." He tells her as he laughs through the tears.

Abby and Jackson run over to examine Clarke, finding she is okay. 

"I'm ok mom." She assures her mother.

She sits up slightly, still in Bellamy's arms. Her back is to him and his arms are draped around her torso.

He locks eyes with Murphy, Murphy smirks and nods at him. Bellamy smiles wide and buries his head into her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She coughs as she reaches for his face.

"Nothing now" he sobs and laughs holding her tight. 

"You're okay. You did it. Alie is gone, you are safe, I got you." He assures her.

Marcus gestures to the crowd to come out of the throne room. He closes the doors behind him as he leaves.

It is just Clarke and Bellamy now. 

He turns her to face him.

"How do you feel?" He asks her.

"I am okay, tired but I think I am okay." She gives a little smile.

"Bellamy, why are you crying?" She asks as she brushes his tears away off his face with a worried look in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead." He tells her.

"But you're not, you're okay. I got you." He assures her as he holds her close once again.

 

"Don't leave me again princess." he begs.

"I won't." she assures him.

"I need you Clarke." He whispers. 

"I need you too Bellamy." She confesses.

She sits up and stretches a bit. 

"Are you hurting?" He asks

"Do you know what happened?" He questions.

"I think my mind just needed to reset a bit after I shut down Alie." Clarke says. "I am okay. I feel okay Bellamy. I am not going anywhere."

He hugs her again tight.

"I thought I lost you and then I lost myself." He tells her.

"But I can't do this." He confesses.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and happy outcomes

 

> "I can't keep doing this." He confesses.

"Doing what?" She asks. 

"I can't keep saying goodbye." He tells her.

"Don't leave me again, not ever again. Stay with me, please." He begs.

"I am right here." She assures him.

"I kind of lost it when I thought you were dead. You are important to me, you just don't know how much I care about you Clarke." He confesses. "I..I." He stammers.

She grasps his face and looks him deep into his eyes. 

"I love you Bellamy." She blurts out.

"I love you too, I have always loved you." He exclaims and hugs her tight. 

"Stay with me, be with me...just me." He pleads. 

"What are you saying Bellamy? What are you asking?" She questions. 

"I don't know. I just want you with me always. I want to wake up with you by my side, and go to bed with you every night. I want to grow old with you." He stammers through.

She holds his face close, about a foot apart from hers. She sees the desperation on his face as he pleads with her.

 "Clarke, I love you so much. I don't want to be without you ever again. I can't bare it. I don't want to ever feel this way again." He admits.

He closes his eyes, afraid of her response. His heart might break into a thousand peices, if she rejects him, if she leaves him.  

"Open your eyes." She tells him.

He opens his eyes and sees her blue eyes staring back at his. Tears steaming down her face, but her expression is not anger or sadness or regret, it's one of love and happiness.

"Yes." She responds. "I need you too Bellamy." 

"Really?" He asks. 

"Yes, really!" She tells him. 

Come here."she pulls his face down to hers and kisses him. 

He moans when her lips touch his.

Every touch of her skin sends surges of electricity throughout his body. 

He deepens the kiss and puts a hand up to her face. His free hand rests on the small of her back, drawing her close to him. 

They kiss gentle and slow at first. 

They pull back and stare into each other's eyes. 

"I love you Bellamy. It has always been you." 

"I have always loved you Clarke." 

Clarke brushes his face and wipes the tears and blood from it as she smiles at him. 

Their lips come together again.

She opens her mouth slightly as his tongue was begging for entrance. The moment his tongue touches hers he feels electricity straight down in his chest and into his groin.

A fire has been lit inside him, only this woman can calm the flames.. 

It's all heat and fire, intense passion and love.

His hands roam all over her body, caressing every inch of her, drinking her in, memorizing every curve and line. Making mental notes for later on her moans when he touches parts of her.

She tugs on his shirt, and he quickly obliges pulling it off to reveal his tanned chest and bulging biceps.

He kisses her mouth, her jawline. her neck.

Placing kisses down her sternum and over her breasts.

She gasped in response and feels the heat in her core rising.

When her hands went to his pants, unbuckling them, he stills her hands and whispers "slow down"

"I want you Bellamy. Don't make me wait." She begs.

"We've got forever." He teases.

"I want you now, and forever." She tells him.

Their gentle kisses turn fast and frantic.

He unlaces her corset and unbuttons her shirt, revealing her breasts. He kisses her neck, gently traces and kisses the wounds above her breasts.

He lavishes her mounds with kisses, taking her nipple into his mouth.

Gently, he swirls his tongue over it eliciting a moan from her. 

She grinds up against his rock hard bulge that is begging to be released from his jeans. 

He kisses down her chest and to her abdomen, gently pulling on the zipper of her pants with his teeth.

She unbuckles her pants and pulls them off. 

He kisses her center and flicks his tongue over her pearl. She gasps, "Bellamy!" And grabs his ink curls. 

She pulls him up to kiss her mouth again. 

She desperately grabs at his pants, unzips them and is forcing them down with her toes snagged on the waistband.

She grasps his throbbing cock in her hand and gives it a few pumps before aligning him over her entrance. She pushes up and guides his cock into her, they both moan loudly. 

He is thrusting into her, full of need and desire. Their bodies move together as if they were made for each other. The yin to his yang, his other half. 

As if time stood still they are wrapped up for a moment in their own world. There is no war, no praimfaya, just two lovers needing each other, loving each other.

"Bellamy!" She moans.

"Come for me." He begs her.

"Oh god Bellamy." She gasps as she comes hard and shudders under him. 

Watching her come and feeling her walls clench around him, it pulls him over the edge as well, and he comes right after her moaning out her name.

"We may not have forever." She whispers. 

 

 


End file.
